


Will Do . . . later

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [29]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, literally no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Breslin loves to spoil his little Nialler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Do . . . later

It has been another regular night-in at Breslin's so far, indulging on the whiskey and Brez listening to Niall's stories about the behind-the-scenes craic of Take Me Home Tour. Brez's eyes are enraptured with the tales of proper headers pranks that Louis has pulled and maybe, just maybe, Niall hopes foolishly, simply enraptured with Niall's presence alone. Niall is sure that he's just seen Bressie's mossy green/brown eyes flicker down towards his lips. _Ah, fuck_ , Niall prays. _Please don't let that have been a trick of the damned light! ___

Niall wants to cheer when Brez kisses him, soft and fleety like he doesn't know how to kiss Niall. So Niall has to pull him back in so that they can kiss all proper. His lips start moving desperately, craving for more of Bressie. He must have read into it because, fuck, Bressie literally picks Niall up and carries them to the bedroom. He throws Niall onto the bed and starts to strip the blond of his clothes, bursting a few seams in his haste. When all of Niall is bared to him, his eyes darken even more. He straight up crawls up the bed and kisses Niall again, wedging a wide thigh between Niall's. Niall begins to rut into Brez's thigh shamelessly, moaning into the wet warmth of his mouth.

"Fuck me," he moans, finger nails digging into the breadth of Bressie's shoulders.

"Will do. . . . later," Brez smirks, rutting his jean-covered dick into Niall's naked one. Niall nearly howls at the friction, hips bucking up helplessly. He wants--no he needs this.

Bressie turns him over to his stomach and NIall whimpers, his hard-on firming pressing into the duvet. "Brez," he pants. "What ya--?"

His question is cut off when a tongue licks from behind his balls up to his arse cheek. Then it jabs right into his core, twirling around the sensitive walls and just barely brushing by the swollen gland.

"Fuckin' hell, y' cunt," Niall breathes out, vision whitening from the euphoria. "Where ya even learn to, unnnngh."

Bressie smiles and nibble at his rim, garnering another bout of moans from the blond. Niall can barely think with all the goings-on. Somehow, a finger is added to the mix and, shit, Brez is probing at his prostate without much care. Like he wants to make Niall come on his tongue and finger alone. Or two, because Brez just added a second. It slips in easily with the pool of spit and lube, and Niall can't help but feel even more turned on at that.

"Teasing twat," he chokes out, fuck Bressie for being so good at this.

"Got a filthy mouth on ye," Brez laughs, breathing hotly against his twitching hole. "Should be punished, hmm?"

He drives his fingers into Niall's prostate, and keeps the pressure steady until Niall comes with a shout and jumbled curse words.

"Hnnngh," Niall tries (and fails miserably). After a few minutes, he manages: "Gonna fuck me now?"

Bressie chuckles, shoving his fingers in again. Niall does a full shudder, his body taking in the thick fingers easily. "Think y' c'n take 't?"

"Yeah, want tha' massive dick in m'."

"Fuck," Bressie turns him over as if he were a mere rag doll. "Don' say things like that. Fuckin' don' know what ye do t' me, hmm?"

"Jus' fuck me, y' heap of useless muscles."

With a growl, Bressie shoves right inside, thankful for the lube and spit that's already in Niall's hole. Otherwise, he would not have been able to deal with ever hurting his little Nialler.

He's not even thrust in completely when Niall comes again. "So fuckin' sensitive, yeah?" he teases, ghosting a finger over where he can feel his cock sliding into Niall. "Come every time I fuck into ya?"

"Yes, yes, fuck me," Niall groans, pushing his bum back to drive Brez's dick further inside him. God, he's big. He's been fucked before but Bressie has got to be the biggest one yet. Fuck. His cock is filling up again and he wants Bressie to fuck every drop of cum he's got.

Bressie leans down to kiss his roughly, all teeth and too much tongue going everywhere. Niall honestly can't care because all he can think is _more more more_ and _ruin me_.

And when Brez really does start to fuck into me proper, he take it, arms gone weak and his legs refusing to do his bidding. When he comes, he hardly feels it because Bressie doesn't let up the abuse against his overused prostate. He thinks he might pass out because he comes with Bressie filling him up to the brim.

"God, Nialler," Bressie pants, pulling out. "C'n see me cum dripping out ya loose cunt." To prove his point, he runs the tip of his tongue over skin between his arse and balls. Niall keens and jerks away from the touch, _too much too much too much_.

"Sorry, Ni," Brez offers, ruffling his hair a bit before he massages his scalp in a very soothing way. "Jus' wanted a taste."

"Ya filthy animal," Niall mumbles, already feeling like he's sleeping. "Nex' time, don' make m' come durin' foreplay. Fuckin' prat."

The last thing he hears is a chuckle and a whispered, "If I can remember."


End file.
